


The Magic Place

by 3ffingawesome



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ffingawesome/pseuds/3ffingawesome
Summary: ** Not My Original Work - This is a fanfic of my fanfic **Spencer and Christine have their picnic ruined by bad weather.  She gets clumsy...but he's not!





	

3ffingawesome's Note: This lovely little fic was sent to me by a reader.  She declined to post it to her own fanfiction.com account, but gave me permission to post it for you all.  You can check out more of her work at fanfiction.com under the name dianakotori.  Enjoy!

* * *

 

THE MAGIC PLACE  
A “Crazy Doesn’t Add -It Multiplies” Fan Fiction

by dianakotori  
  
“Hurry up, Sparky!” Christine yelled, smiling, right before she took off running toward their house. Above the young couple, the afternoon sky had turned suddenly from a lovely orange and pink to a menacing grey and black. “I don't want to get wet!”  
As if on cue, a lightning bolt shook the residence, the trees and the ground around with a deafening roar, bringing with it a thick curtain of water, which soaked them in just seconds.  
“Holy SHIT!” Spencer squealed with a high pitched voice, panting as he ran behind her awkwardly, carrying a picnic basket in his hand. “Too late, Chris! Whose idea was to have a picnic in the middle of a storm, anyway?”  
“I didn’t know there was going to be a goddamned hurricane!” she yelled again, chuckling as she almost reached the front porch. “It was a lovely day!”  
“You mean you didn’t check the weather forecast before we went out?”  
“Who on earth does that, Spencer? You have to live your life!”  
“With stunts like this you’re making my life much shorter, woman!” he huffed. “I will be glad if I don’t catch pneumonia!”  
Without stopping her race, she turned and stuck her tongue out. Not realizing how close she was from the wooden steps of the veranda, she tripped over them and fell to the floor with a yelp.  
“Christine!”  
Spencer dropped the basket and ran toward the girl. He wasn’t annoyed anymore. Now he was worried. He kneeled next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, sweetly. “Baby doll, are you OK?”  
She turned and looked at him, grimacing.  
“Yes, Spencer… I’m fine,” she muttered, pouting in a childish but charming manner. “I just realized I didn’t need Penny’s shoes to break my goddamned ankle. I can do that perfectly by myself.”  
“Which one?”  
“The left one.”  
“Let’s see…”  
The young man removed her shoes and looked over her foot carefully, his expression full of concern. She whimpered a little at his touch.  
“I don’t think it’s broken,” he affirmed, after a while. “You just twisted it. It’s better if you don’t walk on it for now.”  
“Easier said than done. I don’t want to crawl to get in the house!”  
“Hold on,” he said. He opened the door for her, and as she started to try and get up, he stopped her and carried her easily.  
“Whoa!” she exclaimed as she felt lifted up in his arms. “I didn’t know you could do this, Sparky! All those mornings swimming all by yourself have worked beautifully!”  
“Ho-how did you know?” he asked, blushing slightly.  
“A little birdie told me,” she winked playfully, the smirk returning to her face.  
“You know sooner or later I’ll find out who the traitor is,” he said, feigning exasperation.  
“Yep. I’m sure, Mr. Profiler… but not today.”  
He shook his head, unable to hold back a smile.  
“Oh Christine Reid… what did you do to me, to always let you get away with it?”  
“Simple. You fell in love with my delightful personality… and my many different skills. I don’t believe you need me to cite an example, do you?”  
He cleared his throat, heat rushing even more to his face and ears.  
Anyway…” he sighed. “I’m glad I can do this, because you never allowed me to do it after the wedding.”  
Ceremoniously, he carried her across the threshold and closed the door behind him, pushing it with his foot. When he wiped his shoes on the mat, Christine rolled her eyes at him.  
“What?” He asked innocently. “I don’t want Alex to kill me for smearing mud on her floor, when she comes back.”  
“No, you’re right. You’re right,” she admitted. “If there’s something that can turn our sweet Alex into a dragon, is dirt on her floor.”  
Both chuckled as he marched carrying her through the foyer to the stately staircase and started the way up to their bedroom.  
He couldn’t help his sight to wander all over his precious cargo, and hover for a moment on her chest. He knew she wasn’t wearing a bra today. Her breasts were bouncing freely with his movement and he could see the shape of her pointy nipples through the wet fabric of her light blue t-shirt. A familiar, warm feeling started to build up in his crotch and he licked his lips excitedly.  
Wrapping her arms around him, she rejoiced in the heat of his slender, extremely appealing body. She rested her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat and feel the strength of his arms and shoulders as they tensed in the effort of transporting her. She could see the carotid arteries bulging on his long neck. There was water still dripping from his hair and the side of his jawbone and she felt an almost unbearable need to kiss it.  
Here and now, she felt safe and protected like never before. There was an invisible energy surrounding them, like a force field. When they looked into each other’s eyes, they could see it. Together, they were invincible.  
The couple entered the bedroom and he finally allowed her to stand on her feet, or at least on the right one, once more.  
“Alright, Baby doll,” he said softly. “Let’s get rid of these wet clothes, shall we? We don’t want you to catch a cold.”  
She nodded, biting her bottom lip when he bent in front of her to undo the button and zipper of her jeans and pulled them down to her ankles. She could feel his fingers caressing her skin as he did so, but she couldn’t tell if he did that on purpose, or not.  
When he did, he could see she was wearing some little lavender cotton panties, with printed tiny cute koalas and lace on the waist.  
“This one’s brand new,” he said playfully, helping her to sit down on the armchair next to the fireplace. “Purple, huh?”  
“Well, I liked the koalas and they didn’t have a different color,” she replied. “Australia.”  
“What?”  
“Well, when I saw them, I just thought it would be really nice to go to Australia, one day. Not to Sydney. Everyone goes to Sydney. I’d like to go to Queensland… to see the Great Barrier Reef.”  
“And the bull sharks, the salt water crocodiles and the Irukandji jellyfish…”  
“Yes!”  
“Oh, woman, you’re hopeless,” he snorted. “I was trying to scare you.”  
“I’m married to an FBI agent, Sparky,” she joked. “Nothing scares me anymore.”  
Without saying another word, he moved to take her t-shirt off. She raised her arms to allow him to do so, and her heart skipped a beat when she suddenly felt his face less than an inch away from her breasts, just for a second. Again, she didn’t know if he intended to do that, or not.  
“I’ll be right back!” he announced, taking her wet clothes in his hands. “Don’t move.”  
He went quickly to the ensuite, disappearing for a couple of minutes. When he came back, he’d dried himself and was wearing only navy blue underwear, but he had a few items with him. He offered her a towel so she could dry her hair, and he left a first aid kit on the bedside table while he undid the bed. By doing that, he unknowingly allowed his wife to have a complete panorama of his well-shaped ass.  
When he was finished, he came back and carried her once more, this time to help her lie down. He checked on her injured ankle again, and ended wrapping it skilfully with some bandages.  
“Are you in pain?” he asked, putting away the rest of the dressings in the first aid kit. “If that’s the case, I could give you some Tylenol.”  
“No. No, Spencer…” She whispered truthfully, her voice husky. She stretched on the bed, exhaling softly. “I’m alright. Thank you.”  
“I’ll take you to the hospital tomorrow anyway, just to be sure,” he said as he began massaging softly her calves and shins, time and time again. She groaned with pleasure at the warm but firm contact of his hands. He was there for a few more minutes before moving on to her thighs, kneading her deliciously, getting closer and closer to her belly with each move.  
“So nice…” she mumbled, her cheeks now tinted in pink. As an answer, he moved now to her stomach, rubbing softly the skin around her belly button and her waist a few times, causing her to get goosebumps. His beautiful face showed complete concentration: he had a slight frown, his mouth agape without even realizing and his pupils sparkly and dilated. When he moved, she could see the growing bulk between his legs.  
And then, he reached her breasts.  
His big hands cupped them easily, stroking them softly, repeatedly, inch by inch… the bottom, the top, the middle, even stopping for a few seconds on the tiny birthmark she had below the left one… just as if he wanted to map them for his eidetic memory, to keep the sensation of every bit of their roundness forever.  
But he hadn’t even started.  
When he found her nipples, he started to play with them, rubbing them with his thumbs, slowly at first, then squeezing them between his fingers in rapid, nimble movements.  
“Mmmmhhh…”  
He could feel her heartbeat increasing as her nipples got erect, and he couldn’t stop himself anymore. He leant on top of her and licked and sucked them hard, first the left, then the right one. By then Christine was simply staring at the emptiness and clutching the bed sheets with her hands. Her legs opened unwittingly and there was a little moisture on the fabric of her underwear.  
Spencer started kissing her neck then, licking, sucking, biting… she could feel his hot breath on her skin and his hair tickling the side of her face.  
“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed in her ear. “So, so beautiful…”  
Unexpectedly, he placed his right hand between her skin and her undies, making her gasp. He rose to look at her face, smiling tenderly while his fingers roamed around her vulva and began to rub it gently, rhythmically, up and down and in tiny circles, until he could feel her clitoral erection and her wetness on his fingers.  
“Oh, Spencer…”  
He licked his lips, never stopping his ministrations, with his sight fixed on her eyes.  
“I’ve been reading lately…” he murmured. “There’s a debate whether the G-spot exists, or not. Some say it’s a myth. Would you care to find out if that’s true?”  
Without warning, he introduced two fingers in her vagina and began to stroke her fast, faster, faster and harder, using his palm to stimulate her clitoris at the same time.  
“Oh… Oh G… I’m…”  
She couldn’t even scream when that sensation swept upon her. Unknowingly, she arched her back holding her breath, to make it stronger. At first, her vulva reacted throbbing around Spencer’s fingers and drenching everything. Then, the powerful, exquisite feeling went up, up her spine like a tsunami, reaching her brain in a microsecond and bouncing on every part of her mind, making her dizzy. For an instant, everything ceased to exist, except for that wonderful ecstasy.  
She fell back on the bed, momentarily breathless and covered in sweat. As the orgasm subsided, the young man withdrew his hand and leant down to kiss her briefly on the lips.  
“So…” he whispered mischievously. “Does it exist?”  
As an answer, she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him toward her, making him lose his balance and fall on the bed, next to her. Then she kissed him passionately, almost violently, only stopping when breathing became an issue.  
“You can really do magic with those hands,” she sighed. “Please, never stop.”  
“I have no intention of doing so,” he smiled as he finally took off her underwear and tossed it away mindlessly, along with his own.  
She opened her legs, looking at the man rising above her lustfully. He was magnificent.  
“Come here, Spencer,” she said, stroking his erect penis with her hand. “Come to the magic place.”  
And oh, he did. Many times.  
When the rain stopped hours later, there were some noises outside. A racoon was ravaging their abandoned picnic basket, but they never heard it. Both of them were asleep, completely exhausted.  
-v-v-v-

 


End file.
